cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
My Hamster
Written by Cocollie. When I was a kid I had a cute little hamster named Coco. It was grey, with a black stripe across its wide back, and completely black eyes. I really loved my hamster. It would sit next to me, while I played XBox. Sometimes it would even fall asleep while sitting on me. Because of this, it's death absolutely devastated me. My hamster was quite old, almost three years, and a day I just found it laying in the corner of its cage, not moving. Not breathing. My mom explained to me, that it's little heart stopped beating, because it was too tired. We had a funeral for my hamster and everything. It was my very first pet, and it really hurted to let go of it. When I was little the son of our neighbor, Michael, would come hang out with me. Michael had autism and some weird tics, so the other kids didn't wanna play with him. My mother, that had always raised me to never judge, almost forced me to play with him. He was awkward, didn't understand most of my jokes, but I remember seeing how happy his parents were everytime I played with him. I don't think he ever came because of me. It was my hamster that he adored. Sometimes when I was in school, my mother would open the door for him, so he could go into my room and sit with Coco. He cared greatly for that hamster, even more than I did. That hamster was more than a hamster to him. He saw it as a friend.. And I just went with the flow. What was the worst that could happen? The day after Cocos death he came to play with it, and my mom broke the news for him, by explaining it the same way as she did to me. That Coco was to tired and old, that his little heart stopped beating. Michael stopped visiting me after that. He started to become even more strange than usual. I kind of forgot about him, until two weeks later, I saw him going around In my garden. I of course yelled at him, and he ran away. My mom told me he just wanted to see Cocos grave, and that made a lot of sense to me, so I decided with myself, that as long as he was only around Cocos grave, and didn't touch anything, he could stay. I was mature enough to know the relationship those two had, and i didn't wanted to stop him from mourning. It was around 4 PM, and I was home alone, just playing on my Xbox when I heard someone knock on the door. Thinking it was my parents, I ran out, and opened. In front of me stood Michael. His hair was muddy, his eyes were bloodshot, and he was smiling sickly, while hiding something behind his back. I wanted to shut the door, but I knew mom was gotta be mad if his parents found out. He took a step forward and revealed what he had in his hand. "Look Oliver, I found a beating heart for Coco" Video Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Creepypastas narrated by DaveTheUseless